A SPECIAL Demon Slayer
by heirofrage7
Summary: In all the different concepts of afterlives that the history of mankind could've created, being zapped into a different world, time, and dimension than yours with the back up of a very familiar system is not what anyone could come close to predicting. Either unfortunately or fortunately for our protagonist, that's what he got stuck with. Eh, he's got this.
1. Prologue

There are many ideas about what happens in the afterlife. Some believe that there are a heaven and hell, some say there's nothing at all. Personally, Caleb didn't have a clue about what happened afterward and he didn't exactly have the time to do so. No, he was busy working his ass off as a dishwasher for a camp. But, out of all the ideas that crossed his mind, he never thought that the afterlife would just be a chair. Just a swivel chair. So, of course, Caleb sat on it, seeing how it was the only thing that he could do at the time.

And so he sat there…

Just waiting for something …

Waiting for anything…

After waiting for what felt like weeks a block of text appeared in front of him.

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU DIED!**

Caleb stared at the text, utterly speechless as his mind raced to try and find a proper response to it. "Thanks?" He finally said, not confident if that was the appropriate response to the text.

**YOU HAVE BEEN RANDOMLY SELECTED TO BETA TEST A NEW REBORN SYSTEM FOR FUTURE USE BY THE GREATER POWERS**

Caleb blinked and tilted his head at the new information. "Beta test? Like a game?" He questioned, wondering more and more if this was even real. "This makes no sense."

**WE SHALL SCAN YOUR BRAIN TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE BEST EXPERIENCE POSSIBLE, THOUGH PLEASE FORGIVE THE MILD DISCOMFORT**

Immediately Caleb had the sensation of his brain vibrating violently, not his head, his brain. Needless to say, the text had been lying when it called the discomfort 'mild'. Then, as soon as it came, the vibration had stopped. Caleb winced as he held his head, panting softly. "Well, okay then, did you get the best results?"

**INDEED WE DID! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION **

"Thanks? Wait, could you please elaborate on what you're doing?"

**WELL IF WE EXPLAINED IN FULL DETAIL ON WHAT WE'RE DOING, IT WOULD TAKE DECADES SO IN SHORT, YOU'RE BEING SENT TO A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE IN THE VAST, UNENDING, AND EVER GROWING MULTIVERSE WITH SOME INTERESTING…..UPGRADES**

"What? Like The Gam-"

**DON'T.**

Caleb flinched and slowly nodded, not eager to piss off the omnipresence before him. "Stupid name anyway." He mumbled, shaking his head. "So, are we going to get to the good stuff or do you have any more information for me?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. As soon as those words left his lips a roulette wheel appeared in front of him.

**TRANSFERRING INFORMATION PLEASE WAIT…**

Slowly familiar words started to appear on the wheel, making up various pieces of media that Caleb had enjoyed and/or hated during his time alive. Various shows, anime, cartoons, books, manga, and even comics that he had viewed were there. Caleb's mouth slowly dropped his mind fully blown at the display. It was so unbelievable that he had to just stare and take in the sight of the whole thing.

**SIR, PLEASE SPIN THE WHEEL**

That snapped Caleb out of his awe, making him sigh and reach out towards the arm of the machine. Gripping it with an intensity that surprised even himself he pulled with all his might, making the machine spin so fast it was hard to discern what was on the wheel. It spun like that for a few minutes before starting to slow down. Caleb's eyes followed each choice as it slowed to a stop.

_Naruto, Scoob and Shag, Critical Role, Spider-Man (2002)..._

The choices went by and the wheel started to slow down, with the arrow seeming to point to….

_Fire Punch_.

"Wait! No! Please, not _Fire Punch_! C'mon just move a bit more…." Caleb begged, staring at the wheel as it seemed to stop at _Fire Punch_...before ever so slowly stopping at…

_Kimetsu no Yaiba: Demon Slayer_

"YEAH!" Caleb cheered as he stood up and started to jump in celebration. "That's so much better! Thank you R.O.B! Holy shit! I thought I was done for!" A grin spread across his face as he looked towards the spot where the text will appear. "Give me the next thing!"

**WELL OKAY THEN, PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR S.P.E.C.I.A.L STATS!**

A screen appeared with all the stats set at their initial level.

**Strength - 5**

**Perception - 5**

**Endurance - 5**

**Charisma - 5**

**Intelligence - 5**

**Agility - 5**

**Luck - 5**

**Points Available: 5**

"Oh, so that's the kind of system I'm working with, alright cool, all the other ones are too complicated. I like this, simple yet effective." Caleb hummed with a smile before he started to read each description, with each one being roughly the same, though Perception didn't affect Energy Weapons. "Makes sense, it's not like feudal Japan has that kind of stuff." He thought aloud, immediately putting five points into Intelligence before starting to think about what else to increase. '_If I decrease each stat by one I can have another skill that's ten, but I don't know which one has the most benefits. There are perks to help deal with this sort of thing, plus the stuff I wear could be a major boost as well ...damn I hate this kind of stuff sometimes._' Caleb thought with a deep sigh, looking over the different stats before he looked at Endurance. '_Pretty standard stuff, Survival, Unarmed, and Breaths ...wait a second._' Caleb looked back at Endurance, his eyes wide. "Endurance affects my ability to use the Breaths? Okay so bring Endurance to ten. Now, is that all?" Caleb looked over the rest of the skills before deciding to decrease the rest of the stats that weren't Intelligence and Endurance, bringing up his extra points to five. '_Okay so...I guess Strength so I can have a strong slash._' And so, Caleb brought up his Strength to a strong nine. So in all, his stats were…

**Strength - 9**

**Perception - 2**

**Endurance - 10**

**Charisma - 3**

**Intelligence - 10**

**Agility - 3**

**Luck - 3**

**Points Available: 0**

"I hope that Perception doesn't bite me in the ass," Caleb muttered with a sigh before pressing the OK button.

**NOW PICK TWO TRAITS**

And Caleb was faced with another screen with all the available traits, some modified to fit in with the universe he would be sent to. Scanning over them he picked out Small Frame, wanting the bonus to Agility. Looking over the rest of the traits he froze at the last one.

**Breath Of The Sun Descendant**

_You've been lucky enough to be born with strong genes, making you born for demon-slaying._

_When activated you gain +50% damage and +75% critical damage to all demons though you get -2 to all S.P.E.C.I.A.L. _

Caleb didn't mind the big penalty and immediately chose the trait. "That's gonna be way too useful in the future." He grinned with glee, thinking of the multiple possibilities he could experience with this. With that he pressed the OK button, immediately being shown another screen with a list of skills.

**PLEASE TAG THREE SKILLS**

Looking down the skill list he saw that strangely enough, Guns was still there, which makes sense if you think about. "Genya did use a full-on shotgun so I guess that's still there. Oh and Energy Weapons is replaced by Breaths, guess that was an easy fix. Okay, so just gonna tag Melee Weapons, Speech, and Breaths." Once he did, he looked at all the skills and nodded in contentment with his choices.

**Barter**

**10**

**Breaths**

**39**

**Explosives**

**8**

**Guns**

**12**

**Lockpick**

**8**

**Medicine**

**24**

**Melee Weapons**

**37**

**Repair**

**24**

**Science **

**24**

**Sneak**

**12**

**Speech**

**25**

**Survival**

**24**

**Unarmed**

**24**

"I guess all that's left is to pick a name." Immediately after he said that the screen changed to an empty text box, asking him to enter a name. Now Caleb wasn't quite sure what his new name should be since he wasn't quite well versed in Japanese names. So he thought hard and long about it, pulling forth all the names he'd heard from various types of media, hoping to find at least a decent name. "Hm, how about this?"

**Hinata Mori**

"Good enough I'm not gonna waste any more time on this thing." Caleb sighed before he pressed the OK button for what he hoped was for the last time. After that, nothing happened, which confused the hell out of him. "Isn't this the part where I get myself zapped into the world or-" He couldn't finish his words as he just disappeared, like that, just gone in a moment. But before he did disappear he could've he saw a glimpse of the text that had helped him through the process saying two, last words.

**GOOD LUCK**

* * *

**Listen, I'll be the first to admit. This is a very cursed fanfiction that was born from the dark pits of eternal damnation that is my imagination.**

**After all, who'd be crazy enough to combine two things like Fallout and Kimetsu no Yaiba which are on two COMPLETE sides of far away spectrums?**

**Me.**

**I'm crazy and this fanfiction is proof of my madness.**

**But just because I'm crazy doesn't mean that you can't give this a bit of a chance. Though I'll have to warn you, I get a bit ...iffy with my writing.**

**BUT**

**I still hope that I entertain you with this clear self-indulgent piece of insanity.**

**If you liked it, that great!**

**If you didn't, that's also great!**

**Please let me know your thoughts, they are greatly appreciated, even if you completely tear apart this thing with harsh words.**

**So with that, have a good one everyone**


	2. Chapter One

Hinata Mori was born to Kazue and Chiyoko Mori. His parents were initially very worried for his future due to his small size, becoming a bit overprotective of their child. When he started to walk they watched him at all times, not even letting him go outside in fear of him getting hurt. Everything he did was constantly monitored by the two of them, making sure the small child didn't do anything too extraneous.

And frankly, Hinata was getting really sick of it. Being a baby again was bad enough now that he was aware of everything around him. He missed when being a baby was just a distant memory lost to the sands of time. Now he's being so coddled it's infuriating. He wanted to be a badass demon slayer not some small, boring village boy without any effect on the world at large. So he's just gotta show his parents that this boy is a strong boy who doesn't need their nonstop attention. It was a decent idea, but he should wait until he gets better at walking.

**QUEST ADDED: A STRONG BOY RISES**

**\- Prove to your parents that they don't need to worry about you.**

Oh. That's neat. His first quest since he'd been in this world and he was barely four, this has got to be some sort of record. Well again, he should wait until he gets these stupid toddler legs to work for him before proving how much of a strong boy he was.

* * *

_~THIS IS A SIMPLE TIMESKIP~_

Over the year, Hinata learned that having a nine in Strength meant that he was a little freak of nature. The first sign of this was when he punched a random rat with all the force a five year could muster and it _exploded_, which isn't an exaggeration. He punched a rat and the rat was just gone. Plus he got **+8 XP **for the kill so that was a nice fact to know for being at Level 1. He would check how much he had left until Level 2 but he doesn't exactly a Pip-Boy, so he's just gotta bear with it.

'_When I hit Level 2 I'm definitely going to take Intense Training, can't stand having a nine in Strength._' He thought to himself as he was yet again being coddled by his parents, specifically his mom, who was holding him while taking a walk through the woods. Just a normal family bonding experience. Hinata's eyes scanned the forest that surrounded him and his mother before they settled on a random rock. It looked larger than he was and it probably was. Even if his father tried to pick it up, he would have a little trouble. So you know what Hinata thought when he saw it?

'_I'm gonna pick that rock up_.'

So he struggled a bit in his mother's grip, saying. "I want down, put me down." His Japanese was also going well, it helps to have the biggest intellect he could have with that fat ten in Intelligence. His mother obviously looked a bit apprehensive on letting him down.

"Are you sure? I thought you liked me carrying you around." Chiyoko asked her son, stopping her walk so she could focus on him. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself either."

"I'm gonna be okay, I want down." Hinata's Japanese still wasn't top tier but it works for now. Chiyoko looked at him for a long bit before sighing and gently laying him down.

"Be careful, okay? The forest could be very dangerous if you're not cautious."

"Okay! I will." Hinata then started to make his way to the big rock, with Chiyoko watching him as always. Standing in front of the big rock Hinata wondered how he should go about picking up a big ass rock. '_Kanroji just heaved a rock over herself and that was all we saw. Though she was just fourteen months old, I'm five, which means this damn rock better be heavier than thirty-three pounds_.' He thought as he took a deep breath and grasped the rock with both hands and-

A screen with a bunch of text popped up in his vision.

**A random huge rock sits in front of you, just being a rock. It's pretty big, especially when compared to a small child like yourself. A grown man would have trouble lifting this, do you still wish to proceed?**

**[Strength 9+ Required]**

'_Yes_.' Hinata then did something that no mere child could've done. He lifted that damn rock and he lifted it with a surprisingly amounts of ease, netting himself a nifty **+64 XP**. '_This system is balanced and fair_.' He thought as he slowly made his way to his mother, who wasn't looking towards him at the moment.

Chiyoko enjoyed the forest, though her husband has said again and again that he could care less about it. Though she also had her own doubts and fears about the whole thing. Her father used to tell her tales of demons coming from the forest and eating people from the village. As she grew older she also grew out of those fears for the most part, but there was always the lingering sense of danger when it came to the forest. Her son made it harder for her to relax than anything else, with him looking so frail. She never knew if he would fall and break something, pick up a heavy rock, play with the wrong animal ...wait a second. It was then that she chose to acknowledge the fact that her _five-year-old _child was lifting a rock his size over his head.

Chiyoko blinked, her face unreadable.

Hinata gave her a smug look.

Then, like a balloon popping, she gasped and almost collapsed at the sight of Hinata. "Wh-What!? Hinata! What are you doing with that!?"

Hinata gave a 'hmph!' sound and dropped the rock beside him. "I'm not weak! I'm strong! Stop treating me like a baby, I'm five! I'm a big boy now!" God, he hoped these cringy lines were working because he didn't have any else up his sleeve.

**[Speech Check: Succeeded]**

**+64**

Ah, Speech, the very useful skill that has helped Hinata out in many other situations in his old life. Then again, those situations weren't real, but a still, very useful skill to have on hand to talk himself out of any situation. With a high Speech, you could convince someone to do anything you want them to. Hinata made a mental note to make sure to increase it by a little bit every time he leveled up.

Chiyoko looked at the small child before her, a weight that she was unaware of lifted off her shoulders. Slowly, she gave her son a smile and a nod. "I see that now, I will try my best to be a lot more...open to you having more freedom. I just worry that's what mothers do."

'_That easy? Would've expected a bit more resistance, maybe another Speech check. Man, I'm glad this system is perfectly fair and balanced! Okay, now I gotta get back to five-year-old mode.'_ Hinata grinned at her, crossing his arms. "You don't have to worry about me! I'm strong enough to take anything that goes my way!" He said with pure confidence.

**[Speech Check: Failed]**

'_Ah, there it is.'_ Hinata sighed as his mother gave him a small giggle before going over and ruffling his jet black hair.

"I'm sure you can, now come along, let's head back home." Chiyoko grabbed his hand and started to lead him back towards their home.

* * *

**QUEST COMPLETED: A STRONG BOY RISES**

**+300 XP**

**LEVEL UP**

'_Cool, first level up.' _Hinata smiled as he sat in his room while a screen popped up with all the skills listed before him. He went and put one point into Breaths, three points into Melee Weapons, ten points into Speech, and just one point into Repair.

And then came the perk screen, which surprised him with what was on it, since Energy Weapons were replaced by Breaths. All the perks that had to deal with Energy Weapons were changed drastically or removed outright. Hell, even the normal skills, like Guns and Repair, were somewhat changed to fit the time period. It was an interesting experience, but still, Hinata picked what he planned to pick for a long time. He got Intense Training and put that point into Strength, raising it to a very nice ten.

The world went back to its normal pace and Hinata started to think about the situation while his mother walked him home. '_I'm the strongest five-year in Japan. This is going to be so much fun, my old life was so boring compared to this. Now, I do want to live in this world, at least longer than I did in my past one. To do that I need a build and this system doesn't exactly make it hard, thank whatever god for that. If I put my points in mostly physical skills and perks, I should become one of the most scariest demon slayers by at least Level 25. Sounds like a great plan by using a fair and balanced system to help me out. Also I would need to have a Breath Style to begin with, ugh, so much work for so much payoff. Speaking of Breaths, I wonder why there isn't any perks fo-._' A message appeared in his vision before he finished that last thought.

**IN ORDER TO ENCOURAGE MANUAL GROWTH AND DECREASE AN OVERRELIANCE ON THE SYSTEM, THE BREATHS SKILL ONLY INCREASES HOW WELL YOU USE THE BREATHS, NOT THE TYPES OF YOU LEARN/CREATE**

'_Oh, that's an oddly convenient explanation, but that's reasonable...wait did you say I could cre-_' Hinata was cut off from his thoughts by yet another message popping up in his vision.

**QUEST ADDED: BREATHE IN DEEP**

**\- Learn a Breath Style**

**\- (Optional): Create your own Breath Style**

Hinata stared at the text with narrowed eyes. '_So I can create my own style, how could I even do that? I don't even know a co-_' You wouldn't believe it but Hinata was interrupted again by text.

**QUEST ADDED: SLASH AND DASH**

**\- Enter the induction ceremony to become a Demon Slayer **

'_Man you like interrupting m-'_ It was at this point that either the System was just performing its duty or just messing with Hinata but it interrupted his thoughts yet again.

**QUEST ADDED: A SLAYER IS BORN**

**\- Slay your first demon**

'_MOTHERF- HOW'S THAT RELEVANT TO THE SITUATION!? IT'S STILL THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY! STOP DOING THAT YOU-' _Hinata started off on a mental rant that included a lot of choice words and insults that shouldn't be repeated aloud.

Meanwhile, Chiyoko had been standing in the doorway, staring in confusion as her son glared at nothing and growled. "Maybe it was a bit too early to let him be..." She noted, watching as Hinata continued his one-sided war against the System in his head, unaware of his audience.

* * *

_~ANOTHER TIMESKIP/TRANSITION/MONTAGE THING~_

It had been five years since that first level up and Hinata had obviously grown from since then. Apparently, running errands for the local people was a great way to earn XP, having got up to Level 8 with all the stuff he's been doing. Yeah, it doesn't seem much when five years have passed but you gotta realize that these errands gave out horribly small amounts of XP, making it so that Hinata had to grind his way to his current level. With his growth, he had added overall twenty-seven points to Melee Weapons, twenty points to Breaths, and a whopping fifty-one points to Unarmed. With those additions, he also gained three perks, Educated, Stonewall, and Toughness (1). So he was getting closer to becoming overpow-ahem-perfectly balanced and fair.

So far he's made no progress on those main quests but then again, he's still a child so of course, he hasn't come close to any of those objectives. But, he's slowly but surely getting there, one step at a time. In other news, his parents have slowly gotten used to the fact that their son, despite his small stature, was as capable and mature as he claimed to be. So they allowed him to be a lot freer than he usually was, approving him of helping his community as much as he had.

His current situation right now was actually a pretty important one, he had to deliver some simple supplies to a house that was deep in the woods. The trek was longer than expected, but Hinata made it a few minutes after sunset. The house laid ahead of him just a few feet away, just sitting there. "Hm, this doesn't feel ominous at all." Hinata muttered as he got closer and closer to the home. When he reached the front of it he felt a shiver of something go down his back as he smelled the telltale smell of _blood_ emanating from this house. Taking a deep breath Hinata dropped the supplies he had and unlatched the hatchet he had slung on his belt.

He stood there, staring at the door, his grip on his hatchet getting tighter and tighter before he ran to the door and swung it open, the smell is getting more intense. He would've looked inside the house if he hadn't been kicked hard in the chest, being flung back by the action, but he didn't fall. Instead, he skidded to a halt a few feet back, still standing, though his chest hurt like hell. His body shook with something that he didn't quite know. In the doorway stood what obviously was a demon, blood covering its front. "_I wasn't expecting another fresh human...though one so small...so disappointing...oh well…_"

With that last word, the demon dashed towards Hinata, initiating the first instance of combat of the small boy's life. The short exchange of combat showed how useful Stonewall was. No matter how many times Hinata was hit, he never went down. The demon was slowly getting frustrated with Hinata's insistence to not go down. Hinata was slowly waiting for an opportunity to land a hit, and that opportunity came when the demon lashed out with a wild strike. Hinata ducked under the strike and swung his hatchet at the demon's neck, striking it right into its neck and slicing through the front, but not fully decapitating the monster. Once again the demon kicked the young boy away, with Hinata slamming into a tree before he still stood there, his head facing down.

The demon gave a wicked grin as its neck healed up quickly. "_Foolish child...your actions are for nothing...why don't you-huh?_" The demon gave out a confused grunt as Hinata lifted his head.

Meanwhile, while the battle was going on, Hinata was slowly piecing together just what was making his body shake like a leaf in a hurricane. But the true sense of realization set in of what he was feeling.

It was the feeling of dread at the fact that he was going to die.

And this dread.

He _loved_ it.

He wanted more of it.

No, it wasn't a want.

He _NEEDED more_.

So he looked up

And he _**grinned**_.

* * *

**And that kids is how to write the obligatory childhood chapter of these kind of fics**

**I tried my best but if it seems a bit...off I completely understand and apologize for that**

**Other than that, I think I did a pretty good job! **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They make my primitive monkey brain happy to see you fine folks enjoy this piece of fiction.**

**So I guess…**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**AND**

**FOLLOW!**

**Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter Two

The demon that stood before Hinata, whose name is inconsequential, was utterly perplexed by the small human child that stood in front of it. Usually, when faced with a child such as this, they're too busy crying or frozen in fear to even try to flee, much less fight back. But this, _this child_, was doing something completely different from the others. He was fighting back and managing to hold them back despite all the attacks being thrown at him. No matter how many times he got hit, _he won't go down_. And now this child had the audacity to grin like he was enjoying what was happening. There exists a strength within that weak looking body that made this child a threat.

And he wasn't even a Demon Slayer.

"_Child...why are you are grinning like that?" _It asked, making Hinata let out a chuckle and shrugged.

"Just discovering something amazing about myself," Hinata responded, his yellow-green eyes wide with a mad gleam to them. "Like how you would finally discover the perfect hobby." The demon could only grit its teeth in anger at the human's words.

"_Don't get overconfident brat… There's no way you can kill me ...Especially not with that flimsy tool._" It pointed at the hatchet still gripped in the boy's hand. Hinata glanced down at it before shrugging.

"Don't have to, the sun will do just fine."

"_You...You can't fend me off for that long, your body would give out before it could even get close to that time._" This only made Hinata's grin widen.

"All I have to do is break your spirit, like the animal you are."

"_How dare y-_"

"Don't act so angry, you knew what you signed up for when you decided to have that **filthy **blood in your veins." That was what set the demon off as it dashes towards Hinata in a rage. Hinata looked at the demon as it charged towards him, that feeling of dread getting larger as it got closer, his face suddenly calm. Then, as the demon's hand got inches from his face, it froze.

In Hinata's vision, he could see the demon, frozen in place, with multiple indicators towards its body part. He looked at its head, seeing a 100% chance to hit. '_This system is so perfectly balanced and fair I can't believe it like honestly, I've never seen something be so fair and balanced. Truly a masterpiece of a system, ten out of ten._' He thought as he 'accepted' his target, moving his hatchet with expert precision and lopping the demon's head off in one fluid motion.

**Critical Strike on Demon!**

**Demon Head Crippled**

To Hinata, this exchange took maybe forty seconds with his **V.A.T.S**, but to an outside observer, the whole thing took about four seconds. The demon's head fell to the ground with a thud, it's eyes wide. '_What? How did he...how did this, this CHILD, cut my head off? With a simple hatchet no less!_' It thought, not believing that it was dispatched with such ease, no, there was something beyond that. There was a sense of carelessness in Hinata's movements like it wasn't an effort to analyze it and deal with it accordingly. It stared at the back of Hinata, who was currently chopping off the limbs of its body, humming an unfamiliar tune. The boy then chucked each one in a different direction before turning his head towards the head, his eyes seeming to glow with malevolent intent.

Slowly, Hinata walked over to the head, leaning down and picking it up by its hair. "So, do you understand now?" He simply asked, tilting his head with a smile.

"_What...What are you?_" The head answered back, its voice shaky.

"I'm only what the laws of this world have governed me to be, a hunter, a hunter with worth. Just as it governed you to be the hunted whose destiny is to be forgotten."

**[Speech Check: Failed]**

"You are worth less than the soil beneath my feet. Your whole existence is a crime against humanity and the concept of dignity."

**[Speech Check: Failed]**

"The only thing you're going to be notable for is that you're the first demon I've killed. Other than that, you're nothing, you'll never be anything, the world will forget you, and no one will miss you. There's nothing truly special about you. Please understand this."

**[Speech Check: ?]**

"I'm going to make sure that I'll wipe out every insignificant demon that threatens humanity. And maybe, the world will be done a favor and **That Man's **head will roll." Hinata let out a small chuckle. "How's it feel knowing that you contribute absolutely nothing to the world and that everyone's lives will be so much better without you? Maybe that can be the one good thing you can do in your meager existence. Do one good deed, wait for the sun to come up, and let yourself fade in order to make other's lives easier."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**[Speech Check: Succeeded]**

**+65 XP**

'_You're goddamn right it's a success._' Hinata let out a sigh and dropped the head, who had no desire to speak after hearing his words. The boy looked around, taking a deep breath he started to laugh silently, his body shaking with him. _'I'm a freak, aren't I? I mean I just got the best rush from the dread of me dying. And on top of that, I just talked a demon into suicide._' He glanced at the demon's head, making sure it's still there before going back to his thoughts. '_Everyone's got their own little quirks._' He shook his head before he suddenly realized how much his body hurt.

Raising a hand up to his chest, he felt something broken in there. He didn't seem to notice how hurt he was during the whole ordeal. Honestly, it was naive to think he, a physical child, would come out of this unscathed. Thankfully there was a fair and perfectly balanced solution for this situation. Turning towards the house he coughed roughly and made his way to the house, entering it with a deep sigh. Ignoring the amount of blood he reached what looked like a bedroom, falling onto the nearest futon he could find. '_I think I'll wake up just before sunset._'

* * *

When Hinata woke up he did exactly three things. One, he thanked whoever was watching him that the system he was working with made it easy for him to heal in a very fair and balanced way, two, he tried not to think about the moral implications of sleeping in a house where the owners were dead a few feet away, and three, he went to check on the demon he just kinda left in front of the house.

"It's still night-ish so it should be there unless it found the will the live after I went to sleep. Heh, I'm a sadistic little shit." Hinata said to himself as he walked out of the home, seeing the topic of his thoughts. The demon was still there, the body and head still separated. "Oh great, you're still here, would've thought you got the wrong idea that your life matters. Oh, well any thoughts you had of you being any worth will soon end when the sun rises." The demon's head, who had been silent this whole time, decided to speak up.

"_At least I won't be alone ...when I die._" It said, making Hinata wince slightly.

"Umm, yeah, about that, I gotta go do something actually important instead of watching some pathetic piece of shit die. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll, unfortunately, remember you, but not that much. You're only important in my mind because you're the first demon I've killed." He looked up at the sky, seeing it rapidly get lighter and lighter as the sun rose up. "So have fun dying alone with the fact that you've wasted what good of a life you had for the fantasy known as immortality." Hinata waved at the head, who has lost any will he had to live and was just waiting for the sun by this point.

So with that, Hinata turned and started to make his way back home, thinking of a cover story to explain to everyone how the people of the home are no more and how Hinata was able to get out alive. Though, with a ten in Intelligence, thinking of such a cover story was fairly easy.

**+150 XP**

**QUEST COMPLETED: A SLAYER IS BORN**

**+390 XP**

**+Bonus: Terrifying Presence Perk**

"Oh? That's a new one, would've thought that I had to get to Speech 70 in order to gain that perk. I wonder how I…" He remembered just how he defeated the demon and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that certainly warrants that perk."

Another notification popped in his vision.

**JOURNAL HAS BEEN ADDED TO YOUR INVENTORY**

Hinata raised an eyebrow as he felt a sudden weight in his pocket, making him pull out a small notebook. "What's in here?" He muttered, flipping open the notebook. Inside was what he could best understand as a paper version of a Pip-Boy. He flipped through it until he found a map in it, showing his location and all the places he discovered. Shutting it he took a deep breath before yelling in frustration. "You give this to me now!? Now!? Ten years of nothing like this but now is the right time for it!? Goddamnit you got make your timing more useful than just, 'oh hey! I know you've been in this world for a decade and had no way of knowing where you're going, but here's a very useful tool that you should've gotten when you started!' because that makes sense!" Hinata huffed, kicking some dirt while continuing his walk home.

He walked down the path he was supposed to go before he remembered something else. "YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME ABOUT **V.A.T.S**! WHO FORGETS **V.A.T.S**!? WHO!? I HAD TO FIGURE THAT SHIT OUT MYSELF I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FORGET TO TELL ME ANYTHING EL-"

**[Perception: Failed]**

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT ME-"

A large tree branch fell from a tree and fell right onto Hinata, taking him to the ground. He fell silent, just laying there, fuming and anger beyond human comprehension filled his body. It was so intense that he laid there, silent and calm on the outside. He had reached a peak of anger he hadn't experienced before. It was almost blissful.

Needless to say, it took him quite a long time for Hinata to get up and continue his way home. He didn't complain anymore, in fact, he had realized that if he had a notebook like a Pip-Boy he could theoretically fast travel to his home village. And so he did fast travel, and it was an odd experience. Usually, there's a loading screen for these types of things, but not for Hinata. Instead, he just blinked his eyes and he was just there. He also did this while walking so he almost tripped over himself. The feeling of fast travel is something he's gonna have to get used to. But right now, he was more focused on getting home now, and go home he did.

* * *

His parents were no doubt very shocked to see their child. They had no clue what had happened to him during his trip to the house in the woods. "What happened to you? Did you get hurt?" His mother, Chiyoko, asked worriedly, holding her son very close to her. His father, Kazue, patted his wife's shoulder, shooting a sympathetic look towards Hinata.

"Dear, give the poor boy his space, he's probably been through a lot." Kazue's wife looked at him for a second before reluctantly letting go of Hinata. "So, what did happen to you?" Kazue asked, making Hinata take a deep breath.

"Well, it was after sunset when I arrived there and well...they were dead when I arrived. And there was this, um, this monster that almost got me as well. But this man showed up with a sword and started to fend it off, so I ran until I couldn't see the monster or the man. I had no idea where was going due to the dark, so I slept on a spot off the path for the night. After that, it was easy to find my way back home." Hinata lied through his teeth, hoping that this wasn't a Speech check. He wasn't very confident in the skill but he was hoping that it was enough to convince them.

**[Speech Check: Succeeded]**

Hinata made a mental note to focus some points into Speech since the thought that the fact of convincing someone of something relied on a numerical score scared him a bit. Though seeing that it was a success made him take a mental sigh of relief. His mother and father both this time drew him into a small group hug. "We're glad that you're alright, we couldn't stand the thought of losing you." His father said loving as his mother nodded her head along. Hinata took a deep breath and smiled softly, hugging the two tighter than he had.

"Of course, I'm a strong boy, remember? I wouldn't leave you too early." He responded, leading to the three of them to stand there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

_~IN A SHOCKING TWIST, THERE'S A TIMESKIP~_

Hinata stared at the ceiling of his room, thinking about his time so far and about his future. After three years he'd only raised himself to Level 10, putting six points into Melee Weapons, five points into Repair, five points into Speech, fifteen points into Unarmed, and three points into Sneak. He also gained the perk Super Slam, which made him hit harder than he usually did. Oh, and that Small Frame trait he had gotten all those years ago? It basically meant that he would never cross five feet in height. He had cursed himself to be small as hell forever, and that pissed him off so much. He thought it meant that he had a scrawny body, nope, he didn't get that lucky.

Other than that, he was slowly making progress on training himself at fighting. Though he could tell that he had a long way before he could be taking on any Upper or Lower Demon Moons. Plus, he still had to make a Breath Style, his completionist brain won't let him finish the quest otherwise. The basic stuff on breathing techniques came to him rather easily, with some help from his Intelligence stat. At first, he tried to imitate some of the already established Breath Styles and maybe try to improve them, but that didn't go as well as he hoped. He just didn't know how to create something that hasn't already been made. It wasn't like he could make something out of nothing. But…

Hinata sat up quickly, his eyes widening in realization.

If he couldn't do that, why couldn't he make something out of everything instead? Maybe, if he borrowed certain movements from all of those different styles, he could make something else entirely. '_That could work...but isn't the Breath of The Sun just that? No, I think all the main Breaths were basically diluted from it...Damn it, I wished this stuff wasn't so complicated. Well, I guess in order to really find out, I would need to test it out. But, there really isn't a great place here to actually find a sword and test it out. Oh no, do I have to leave my hometown behind in order to go out and fulfill my dream of becoming a demon slayer? Well, at least it's better than having my whole family get massacred by a demon. Ugh, I don't want to leave them, but I don't want to be weak._' Hinata held up his hand, staring at it before clenching it tightly. "Okay, I did the protagonist fist clench, I gotta do it now." He shook his head before getting up.

With a sense of purpose, he gathered up anything he might need for his journey, you know, clothes, some food, things like that. "Now to write the standard note so they won't worry too much about me. I guess I should just write that I'm going on a trip to find my purpose out there in the world and that they shouldn't worry about too much about me because I'm a strong boy who can't be stopped by anything. Just as I promised all those years ago." Hinata wiped a tear from his eye as he quickly jotted down the letter, albeit with some other minor stuff and a lot more detailed than what he said.

With all the initial stuff done he glanced at the rest of his home, left the letter on his futon, and made his way out of the home. Hinata looked up towards the sky, seeing it slowly get lit up by the sun. "They should be waking up rather soon, don't want them to see me leaving." Taking one last glance to his home of thirteen years he smiled. "Thanks for everything, see you later hopefully." He said softly, tears slowly streaming from his face now. "God, I get emotional too easily."

With those last words, Hinata turned and started to run towards an uncertain future, hopeful that he'll experience something rather wonderful and dangerous.

* * *

**And that's a wrap on that!**

**To be honest, this chapter was a bit hard to write, but I somehow managed to write it all down.**

**I'm actually quite proud of myself**

**I don't have much to say but I'm glad I chose a system that was a lot simpler than any of those other Gamer fics**

**ALSO! Here's Hinata "Character Sheet" if any of you were curious**

_**Hinata Mori (Level 10)**_

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

**Strength - 10**

**Perception - 2**

**Endurance - 10**

**Charisma - 3**

**Intelligence - 10**

**Agility - 4**

**Luck - 3**

**Traits**

**Small Frame**

**Breath Of The Sun Descendant**

**Perks**

**Intense Training (1)**

**Educated**

**Toughness (1)**

**Stonewall**

**Super Slam**

**Terrifying Presence**

**Skills**

**Barter**

**10**

**Breaths**

**60**

**Explosives**

**8**

**Guns**

**12**

**Lockpick**

**8**

**Medicine**

**24**

**Melee Weapons**

**75**

**Repair**

**30**

**Science **

**24**

**Sneak**

**15**

**Speech**

**40**

**Survival**

**24**

**Unarmed**

**90**

**That should be it! **

**Thank you all for your feedback!**

**Each favorite and follow is honestly quite amazing to me**

**I'm glad people are really enjoying my work**

**With that, I hope all of you have a great day!**


End file.
